


Insatiable And Irresistible

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dry Humping, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: If you looked up ‘sensual’ in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Victor Criss attached.





	Insatiable And Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it might be good to tell you I was listening to Living Dead Girl when I started this. xD I dunno why but it feels worth mentioning. This fic is going to be fun, I hope you guys enjoy!

There was no denying that Henry had spent a ton of time with Vic over the years. He’d seen so many things that nothing really phased him anymore. The idea that he was so flirtatious when they were alone wasn’t so strange anymore; sometimes he even returned the obvious desire. It didn’t matter that his dad might kill him for it; Vic was sensuality incarnate and it was hard to deny him.

Even now, Henry watched his hand as it slowly pet over his own hip, digging in every so often as they laid together on the living room floor, watching TV. Henry might as well have been spooning up against him they were so close, and all he could do was watch helplessly as Vic outlined all of his best features from his hips down. At one point his hand trailed back to his ass and Henry’s shot out to join it.

With a soft moan, Vic pressed back into the touch, thankful that Butch wouldn’t be home for a few hours. Sharing the sentiment, Henry took the chance to slide closer, pressing his hips tight to the other’s ass and giving a sharp, sudden grind forward. Loudly moaning his pleasure, Vic pressed back easily, head tipping back as his arm came back around Henry’s neck. Kissing him as solidly as he could, he turned slightly as Henry’s hand fell to his hip. Digging his blunt, jagged nails into the sensitive skin caused a soft gasp of a moan that he swallowed down, taking the initiative to fill Vic’s mouth with his tongue.

How on earth could one guy be so damn hot? Vic’s loud, unabashed moans left Henry panting, so hard he felt dizzy. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his life. Vic was something else, a being so very drenched in sexuality that it melted those around him. Henry had seen the way Patrick looked at him, knew that Belch liked him… And Vic would probably fuck all three of them. They had a connection nobody else could understand or shake.

“Do you want me?” Henry practically growled, biting up Vic’s jaw and sucking on his earlobe. “Or should I let you be?”

“Fffff-- H-Henry, I--” Vic ground back needily, sucking his lip into his mouth as he hummed out another low moan, unable to help himself, “Yessss, fuck, please…”

“As you wish, baby,” Henry murmured, pushing Vic over onto his stomach and climbing atop him, grinding tight against his ass. “Fuck, you feel so good already.” 

The fun had only just begun, of course, because Henry had such plans for Vic that they wouldn’t stop until the sky began to lighten outside, turning from indigo to cobalt as the sun prepared to wake up for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I… Am having too much fun with all of these dirty prompts, whoops. I hope you guys don’t mind this, and enjoy what I’m putting out!
> 
> Prompt: **Concupiscent** \- _Lustful or sensual; Eagerly desirous._


End file.
